


Stabby the cat

by Bored_Cinnamon_roll67



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon? What is canon? Not this, Decima is gone, M/M, Nothing gory just a passing mention of the stuff decima did, Pre established relationship, Pure tooth rotting fluff otherwise, They are back on earth, Total fix it fic, Tw for mentions of vomit and blood in the first part, everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Cinnamon_roll67/pseuds/Bored_Cinnamon_roll67
Summary: 686 words of Pure, tooth rotting sweetness. Four little ficlets about life on earth for Doug and Dmitri





	

Hilbert bolted upright from a dead sleep. Something was wrong, he could feel it. A million possibilities ran through his mind.  
Was Eiffel still breathing? What was his pulse rate? His vitals? What about internally? Was the virus working away at his organs? What was going horribly wrong this time? Was Eiffel bleeding out? Throwing up? Suffering through some other thing?

But, oh. That's right.  
There is no need.  
No need for scientific equipment, for heart moniters or daily injections.  
Eiffel is fine. He's asleep in bed, his hair in a messy bun. They're on Earth. The decima is gone.  
Hilbert wiped cold sweat from his forehead. It had been months, and he still had yet to adjust to his, to *their* new life.  
Back on the Hephaestus, waking with a start in the middle of the night was commonplace for Hilbert, and it saved his beloved communications officer many times.  
But now, there was no need. Doug was fine. He was fine. They were both fine. He told himself this, constantly. It was necessary to reassure himself.

At times like this more than anything. Doug had come down with a cold, and every time he coughed, he wanted to test his system for Decima. He knew it was completely irrational, of course, but he couldn't stand the thought of losing Doug ever again.  
\-----------------  
"Ugh, Doug. You smell like smoke." Dmitri chastised him as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Sorry, babe. I just had to, though, you know? I mean, three years without cigarettes is far, far too long."  
"Yes, yes. Here, I made you coffee."  
"Mm, thanks."  
Doug drained half the mug.  
"God, I could drink this stuff all frickin day."  
Dmitri smirked, "would not be advisable."  
Doug laughed. "Has that ever stopped me before?"  
\------------------  
Dmitri did not like it when people asked questions about his relationship with Doug.  
Things like "how did you meet?" And "how long have you been together?" Were inherently simple questions for normal people, but they were hardly simple to answer himself and Doug. What was he supposed to say? "I was forced by a corrupt corporation to kill and deceive people for years before attempting to kill and deceive Douglas, who would have none of it, and fall in love with him while my own work was killing him slowly and from the inside out?"  
Or how about, "he was my test subject, and yet I cared deeply about him for some reason. Could I make it any more obvious?"

That's why he left it up to Doug to tell the story. The first time it happened, a woman had asked "so where did you two meet?" And Dmitri couldn't say anything. He just froze. So Doug swooped in with, "We met on a cruise ship."  
And that was that. "Oh, how nice." The woman said. And they went along fine.

Later, Dmitri asked him, "how did you lie like that? You are worst liar I've ever met." Doug shrugged. "Well, I mean, it's kind of true. We *were* on a cruise ship. Just, stranded in space. With... A big scary star and a plant monster".  
Dmitri laughed. " You are a ridiculous man, Douglas."  
Doug smiled. "But that's why you love me."  
\-------------------  
"Hey, if I tell you something, promise you won't be mad?"  
Dmitri frowned. "Absolutely not."  
"In that case," Doug reached into his jacket.  
"Look at who I found."  
"Wha- where did you get that?"  
"I found him in a cardboard box alongside the road. Can we keep him?"  
The cat looked up at Dmitri from Doug's arms. How could he say no to that face? He did always have a soft spot for cats...  
"Might as well." 

The cat turned out to be a total ass. He liked to bite. Just, in general. People, things, other animals. He did it like it was his job. And he did it well. Neither Dmitri nor Doug could go a couple days without getting a love bite from the cat with the sharpest needle teeth in the world. Doug named him Stabby, and Dmitri agreed.  
\---------------------


End file.
